Zarthek
"I...am Admiral Zarthek...and I..AM...YOUR...DOOM!" ''- Zarthek'' Zarthek, or "The Harvester" as he also likes to call himself, is the grand admiral of the Imperial fleet. He is a brilliant, powerful and extremely dangerous cyborg who seeks control over everything. He wears a blue armor with several skulls decorating it. His right arm is replaced with a large gun. On his head he has one terrifying glowing green eye and loads of sharp teeth alongside a long tongue. Zarthek is not only dangerous, his appearance itself can give anyone nightmares. 'Biography' ''Unknown warrior'' "What makes you think that you'll succeed where others have failed??" - Monova, during her first meeting with Zarthek. Fleet Admiral Zarthek made his presence known to both the Rebel alliance and the Empire some time after the Clone Wars. During a ferocious battle, the Rebellion managed to keep the imperial forces at bay at a Rebel base until Zarthek showed up..... Zarthek went through the Rebels like a harvester, thus earning him the nickname "The harvester", and slaughtered everyone in his way. The rebel resistance was completely obliterated and those that managed to survive the assault were taken as a slaves. This impressed Emperor Palpatine, leader of the Galactic Empire, who immediately promoted Zarthek to fleet Admiral in the Imperial fleet. But no one knows for certain where Zarthek actually came from. There are no records of him from the Clone Wars, and yet he claims he was there. Some say that Zarthek obliterated all witnesses and that's why there is no record of him.....Still, Zarthek's origins remains a mystery. ''First meeting with Queen Monova "Sir, they are heading for space!" "Don't worry. I will deal with them." - Hydrahk and Zarthek Zarthek has always wanted to rise in power and thus was soon ordered by Emperor Palatine to eliminate the fugitive Monova, who posed a great threat to the Empire. After Zarthek's loyal spy and communication expert Hydrahk, a former ally to Monova, had found out that Monova had traveled to her birth planet he immediately went over there alongside his newly recruited allies; Zeranova, Hydrahk and Magnore. Zarthek knew that Monova would be able to outwit the forces he had sent to eliminate her on the distant swamp planet Nygetho, and decided to take matters into his own hands. Zarthek was right as Hydrahk soon, after a brief encounter with Monova, reported Monova fleeing out into space. The admiral cornered the former queen's lone ship in space with his dreaded cruiser, The Eye, and established a contact soon thereafter. Monova immediately questioned the Admiral's abilities of capturing her, when so many had failed before him. Zarthek was quick and taunted the queen with the fact that he had her old friend and robot king Kordahk in his possesion. However, much to Zarthek's irritation, not even a squad of imperial TIE-Fighters proved to be any match for Monova's droid pilot YA's skills. After the TIE-Fighters were obliterated, Zarthek sent out captain Tavran in his personal fighter to deal with those Zarthek only saw as nothing else than insects. Tavran was successful and Monova's ship was hit and badly damaged, but however still managed to escape into hyper space. Monova and her trio of battle droids' escape proved to not be a successful one, as they soon crashed down on a imperial planet in the outer rim. The great admiral Zarthek was soon thereafter in pursuit after them. ''Continued service in the Empire "Loyalty? Loyalty is something you have to earn by hard work." - Zarthek Despite several failed attempts at taking Monova's life, Zarthek was one of the most successful and loyal followers of Emperor Palpatine. He has brought down many uprisings that could have become threats to the Empire with brutal efficiency and succeded in conquering many worlds for the Empire. Zarthek has outlived many and none have so far been able of successful bringing him down for good. ''The bane of year 4000'' "I have not reached my position nor have I conquered any worlds by simply nuking my enemies from space! NO, I have always dealt with my enemies personally!" - Zarthek Founding COD in the year 3994 Zarthek's old foe Monova had become queen over Earth and even founded a group of heroes called the Knights of the Square table (KST). This made Zarthek furious, as he wanted to rule Earth for himself. What he did first was gathering some of the most evil villains he could find and then founded the Confederates of Doom, a group only focused at creating chaos. The members in Confederates of Doom, or COD, consisted of himself, Emperor Zurg, the energy vampire NOS-4-A2 and the treacherous XT-50. These were the main members of the COD, and those who came up with all the plans. Zarthek, however, wanted more so he and XT-50 made androids resembling the sithlords Count Dooku and Darth Vader plus the old supreme commander of the separatist droid army General Grievous. Zarthek wanted to strike fear into his enemies and with the help of androids looking like some of the worst villains ever, he was sure that his plans were going to succeed. First assault His first attack on Earth ended with him in a high tech prison designed for him while his fellow members of COD escaped. He would not sit in prison long though, as he soon escaped and gathered COD to attack and take over Earth. However, his plans were once again foiled by the Knights of the Square table, and his androids were destroyed. All members of the COD were taken to jail except Zarthek, who fled into Space and swore that he was going to have revenge. They managed to succeed in some ways though...Thanks to the war between KST and COD, the civil war between robots and humans started on Earth in the year 3996. The war ended with the robots winning and humans were sent out into space. This made Zarthek determined to attack once more, as he believed it would be even more easy to take over Earth now with all humans gone. Secound assault Zarthek started his second attack on Earth by attacking New York city, but what he thought would be an easy victory was proved wrong when he once again met heavily resistance in the shape of the Knights of the Square table lead by Monova. After a fierce war, Zarthek was forced to flee, but not before he had managed to free his fellow members of the COD from royal jail. Together the now renuited COD retreated into space and swore that they would take over Earth one day. Many have tried to take over Earth since then, but Zarthek and the Confederates of Doom still remains the enemy number one in the eyes of the Knights of the Square. Personality and traits "We always makes sure that peace remains in the Empire. They who seek to cause disturbance in our order are criminals in our eyes, and are dealt with thereafter. For no one escapes the justice of the Empire. " - Zarthek, in one of his many public speeches Zarthek was a cold, brutal and merciless being who showed no mercy to his enemies. Enemies were dealt with brutal efficiency, quick and painlessly, as Zarthek saw no meaning in inflicting more pain than necessary. Zarthek was known to quickly swipe over battlefields and then leave as quickly as he had come. Zarthek never gives up a hunt, and would hunt anyone the Empire asked him to. Zarthek was not a coward, and would more than likely head first into any battle, but he was not stupid and would study the battlefield before he headed into it. All to make sure he knew the best way to deal with the enemy. Even though he was a brutal force on the battlefield, he was not into torture and despised it. According to him it was something unnecessary. Some would call him weak for this, but none would ever dare to confront him about it. Zarthek was known to punish failure, but on the other hand he was known to be quite generous to those who served him well. Even though he did not talk in public often, he was known to be polite and calm whenever he did so. He could even be polite to his enemies, which of course he only did to fool them. Despite his intelligence and brutal force, Zarthek had bad temper and could easily become frustrated which would sometimes send him into a mindless rage. This was something his foes could take advantage off, and use against Zarthek. He was due to his bad temper not a brilliant tactician and some of his more successful plans have been successful due to his personal adviser Zarah's calculating. Even though he served the Empire, which consisted mostly of humans, Zarthek secretly despised any organic and hated humans. He saw flesh as a weakness. Zarthek even secretly despised Emperor Palpatine, but nontheless served him loyally. The only one that can be considered being a friend to Zarthek is his loyally female adviser Zarah, who helps him out with many different tasks. Talents and abilities "Run to the ship! I am going to-" "Make sure no one is following you?" - Monova and Zarthek Zarthek was a cold, brutal and calculating admiral. Always on the move after his foes, never giving them any time to rest. He was able to outsmart and corner his foes, before he finished them off quickly and painlessly. He had great strength, size and agility. Despite his large size he was fast and could easily outrun many. He was so strong that he could lift objects many times larger than him. His right arm was a large gun that had the power of blasting through thick armor and the largest of the gun's shots could not be reflected by lightsabers. Zarthek did not breathe air and could survive in the vacuum of space. 'Behind the scenes' Zarthek was created by AlphaBeta90 from DeviantART to be a foe Monova would have real troubles facing, due to him being terrifying and physically stronger than her. Monova would have to use her intelligence against him, since no simple force would be able against Zarthek. Since he was made, his design has changed alot until a design that would both look creepy and good at the same time was reached. He was given a large size and a gun instead of a right arm to make him look physically terrifying. The one single eye adds a creepy feeling and the long tongue makes you feel uncomfortable. 'Links' http://zarthekplz.deviantart.com/ http://4000-robotgallery.deviantart.com/gallery/34637937 'Gallery' the_admiral_of_doom_by_alphabeta90-d4hywdv.jpg|First sketches of what would become Zarthek|link=http://alphabeta90.deviantart.com/gallery/25590834?offset=72#/d4hywdv the_harvester_by_alphabeta90-d4lanwn.png|Zarthek's design shapes more and more into his final design|link=http://alphabeta90.deviantart.com/gallery/25590834?offset=72#/d4lanwn the_harvester_and_company_by_alphabeta90-d4lh4jx.jpg|Zarthek and his personal army, alongside Captain Tavran|link=http://alphabeta90.deviantart.com/gallery/25590834?offset=72#/d4lh4jx unstoppable_fury_by_alphabeta90-d4lpqoa.jpg|Zarthek without his armor|link=http://alphabeta90.deviantart.com/gallery/25590834?offset=48#/d4lpqoa the_servant_of_chaos_by_alphabeta90-d4vodwc.png|One of the final designs|link=http://alphabeta90.deviantart.com/gallery/25590834?offset=24#/d4vodwc an_admiral__s_look_by_alphabeta90-d51fxxs.jpg|Final designs of him. |link=http://alphabeta90.deviantart.com/gallery/25590834?offset=0#/d51fxxs zarthek_gets_a_hobby_by_alphabeta90-d4qwcfd.jpg|Zarah teaches Zarthek a new hobby|link=http://alphabeta90.deviantart.com/gallery/25590834?offset=24#/d4qwcfd hail_to_the_admiral_by_alphabeta90-d4qr4m4.png|Zarthek in 3D|link=http://alphabeta90.deviantart.com/gallery/25590834?offset=24#/d4qr4m4 Zarthek meets Jason.jpg|Zarthek meets Jason|link=http://alphabeta90.deviantart.com/gallery/25590834?offset=0#/d53l2hz Turmoil at drexa19 003 TEXT.jpg|Zarthek in the crackfiction comics on DA|link=http://alphabeta90.deviantart.com/gallery/29433432#/d4zrreu